


A Little Relaxation Now and Then

by AngelFlower23



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: After Bruce comes from work he receives a bit of relaxation thanks to Clark.





	A Little Relaxation Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this story was posted here before and now I'm re submitting it here once more. I am like I said trying to re post some of my old stories on here I hope you all enjoy them once again and I promise this is the last time I delete my account.

Bruce was sitting in his office desk chair, he had been working on some deals for what seemed months now, truth was it probably had been months, months of writing, months of conference calls. It all seemed like a blur in these days of work , work and crime fighting, at least he knew Diana was near by somewhere working for him so he wasn't alone, still he wished he had more time for just a breather he had all this wealth which he would like to use for some pleasure. He continued typing on his computer not enjoying any of what he was writing not that he ever was much of a poetic writer either. He finished the last document to only go to the next this time on excel columns of numbers and fractions and things that needed to be ordered and sorted out. He detested things like these but still it brought him money and he made sure to help the orphans if nothing else brought him some sort of joy in his life. He finished up around 10 pm and left most people would leave by 11 pm he needed a break a long one, so he decided to take his work home at least there he would be comfortable. He got in his jet black Jaguar and off he went, he much prefer his Batmobile but this would do for everyday purposes.

He looked on the Gotham City and was sort of feeling nostalgic of when he was a brooding teen. He was still brooding man but back then well he didn't really have any direction so now he fought in the shadows for others that he would hope deserve it in the end. His Mansion was seen over the horizon and he continued on his way, oh how he wished he could get some relaxation done but how, the few people he would trust where busy , Clark was away on some Planet journalism expose, Louis and Diana where actually together on a mini getaway oh how he envied them a bit right now, Still work he had to do work and nothing else could be done about it, He entered his code for the entrance, the steal black gates opened for him and Alfred welcomed him through the speaker. “ Welcome Master Wayne” “Thanks Alfred, I deserve a hot bath.” “Yes of course Master Wayne, I shall prepare it.” With that Alfred left the intercom and went to tell the visitor he was indeed home. He left them alone and went to tidy the master living room. Clark Kent knew Bruce was not one to like surprises but in this case he really had no choice his change in project allowed him to stop by if only for one night, He waited patiently sitting near the vanity that was hardly ever used. Black as night was this room with at least white satin sheets.

Bruce walked in his home his computer case on hand he called for Alfred but no response, he shrugged and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of Jack Daniel's No.7 fresh he put two ice cubes only because he needed something a little cool to touch his throat. As he took a small gulp he loved the taste of the hard whiskey in his mouth and the after taste still nothing like his Jack Daniel's Frank Sinatra now that he save for special occasions, he served himself a bit more and went to his bedroom , he went up the stairs that where dark mahogany brown and as he got closer to his bed room door his heart sped up, though he could not understand why, he opened the door knob slowly and the door cracked there waiting for him was Clark Kent reading an old Forbes Magazine. Featuring Bruce Wayne on the cover of course. “Why hello there Bruce.” Clark gave that small smirk of his twinkle in his blue eyes. Bruce went in and took off his tie and swing it on the bed taking off some of his buttons from his white shirt. Clark kept his eyes on him, as he moved and his muscles showed underneath the shirt and his tight butt was visible from his gray tailored pants. 

“So Clark what brought you here?” He said turning now to face him as he drank from his Jack Daniel's. “Well you of course and mostly my assignment got changed so I'm here for the night.” Clark said as he stood and walked to be close to Bruce but changed his direction and went behind him to look at some pictures in his night stand, Bruce kept his eyes now on Clark, he's boyish clothing exciting him to take them all off, oh how he loved Clark, he would never admit it out loud but to him in hushed tones he would. Clark kept seeing the beautiful woman holding the baby in a Christening Gown and the strong man's arm around her shoulder. He wondered how closely similar yet so vastly different Bruce's and his back family background where, He smiled that quirky smile of his and put it back, Bruce still drank his Jack Daniel's finishing the last drop and put the glass down on the barely used vanity. He licked his lips tasting some of the Whiskey on his lower lip and went to Clark grabbed him by the waist and crashed his lips on his. They kissed for what seemed hours but was only seconds. “Then...stay with me tonight.” Bruce said touching his face and lips and grabbing on his backside,

They where in the hot tub Jacuzzi Bruce had his legs open for Clark to lay snugly between them he kept kissing down his shoulder and Clark closed his eyes as he felt his tone stomach beneath him from his back. Bruce lived for small moments like these the relaxation here and there and now he was in his own little moment of peace and paradise. After the shower they went to the room after drying in their robes and while Clark thought they would sleep Bruce had other ideas, he undid Clark's robe and touched his chest, his side, his hip bone and kissed him tenderly, Clark sighed and kissed back undoing Bruce's robe as well touching his back and chest and toned stomach. They kissed in want and desire consuming them and thus they continued Bruce way of relaxation.

Diana and Louis where in their own moments of after glow where Alfred let Diana know that the Relaxation Method was a success she texted him back and continued coddling with the beautiful woman in her arms.


End file.
